


The Do Over

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel - All Media Types, Ghost Soup Infidel Gold
Genre: Character Death, Community: fan_flashworks, Crack, Deathfic, Gen, Outer Space, Second Chances, Spaceships, Team Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela has a chance at a do-over (but makes the wrong one, of course, caus you knew she would)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Do Over

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for FFW amnesty challenge, "Do-over." Also, yes, I went there. I wrote Gold fic. Deal with it! ;)

Angela frowned. This was not how things were supposed to go. She had made a deal with the Dover Alien God to let her do one moemtn over, and this was not the one she had wanted. This was not the one she had planned to ask for, right up until the seconfd that it sudden;y slipped from between her rosy lips. This was a mometn that was beyond saving, and she had known it. So why had she come to this moemnt instead of another? Another where she could make a differnce?

(She had intended to ask for a return to the battle at Cyprenne Sector, when they were simply seconds too late to raise the shields on the defenseless planet. Had she been able to do that moemtn over, she could have known the code before Luke had needed to look it up, and she could have typed it in earlier, and the shields would have gone up in time, and the plane would never have been wiped out. She could have saved all those people. That was what she was going to do.)

[Or, the other thought that I had been toying with was what if she went back and saved her parents? You knwo, when her father's labratory blew up and destroyed their ship? But since they only used adult examples on the show, I wasn't sure if she would return to that moemtn at the same age or at the age she was now, and an infant couldn't really prevent a nublear meltdown, ya know?]

But then, completely unbidden or even thought of, a completely different moment had popped into her head, and Angela found herself asking for quite a different place and time to return to. So that was how she found herself here, back on the ship, back in the cargo hold, as the warning sirens blared.

Any moment, the cargo bay shields doors were going to fail, and they would all be exposed to atmo and die. And, perversely, there was nothing she could do this time that she hadn't done before. It was idiodic to go back to this time, because there was nothing she could change. (Perhaps, if she'd gone back to before Zoill hijacked the ship's shields and stopped him then, but she's not exactly that smart, ya know ;)

Angela looked around her at the cargo bay and it was just as she remembered it - just as it still was, really, because they hadn't really changed anything after that day. (technically night, since they were in space, but she had trouble seperating that from the planetcentricnss of her youth) But this time there were alarms and flashing lights and a hurried discussion about how to prevent the shield form dropping and killing them all. And then they realized, just as they had before, that the only way to do it to save them all was to go outside the shield and to stop it with the manual override on the outside of the ship.

This would of course be suicide because none of them could breathe well in space, and Anglea had known it then too, but there was nothing she could do to change it this time. She hadn't been able to bring anything back with her, so she had no suit or anything to save her in. (and yea, I know that there are spare ships in the gliders there in the hangar, but no one thought of that the first time around, even though I did, and obviously Angela hasn't thought of anything new in the mean time, though one fo the others migt have, so she's not going to point them out, obsv. And really, I think that's a place where the creators biffed it big time, because, hello, they totally used them in that episode where the planet's atmosphere caught on fire, but if none of the characters were smart enough to think of it now, I'm not going to clue them in, ya know?)

"I'll do it," her clone said, just as she had before.

The others stared at her, but offered no immediate protests.

"You can't do that"! Josh protested immediately. "That would be suicide!" He said.

"Is it really?" She had asked wiht that sardonic sarcastic smile that she used that the real Angela never had. It was the one element of her personality that was her own, and not cloned from the real Angela. "I though

"It isn't like you won't still have the orirginal." Her clone said.

Josh frowned and future Angela did as well, but there was still nothing she could do to stop it. Last time, her clone had been the one to activate the manual override, because she had been right, and she was the only one who could survive out in atmo for a moment long enough to activate it before dying. And nothing had changed that. She was still the only one who would not be missed, who could be replaced. Wy had Anglea come back??!!??!>!?! There was still nothig that she could do! (Like I said, she's not the brightest ;)

Angela simply looked on as her clone made her lonely way towards the opening bay shields. She looked back in one final farewell, and their eyes met, again, and she saw all the things that she wanted to say but couldn't because there was no time. And again, her clone left. And again she did it. And again she died. And again Angela found that she could not cry.

(why oh why did she chose to come back here, you wonder!?! Well she couldn't do anything! And they had to prove that to her, so they switched her destination at the last minute. That's why nothign changed on the show. I'm thinking of writing one of these for Ryan too, since we didn't see what he changed, and its implied that he didn't change anything, so maybe he went back and couldn't do anything about it either. Let me know if you'd like to see that, or if you'd like me to write about him stopping Zoill's heyena people instead but for some reason it not really working so that their memories aren't changed. So, let's do a poll! Kudos if you want the first one, and comment if you want the second one, and then I'll do whichever one wins!]


End file.
